A Mysterious Person
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Title sucks. This is a story of a girl who wants to meet Naruto to fulfill a promise. She also know about his 9-tails. On haitus.
1. Intro

My name is Yumii-Chan! Nice to meet you. I am female but the characters in the story will see me as a male. I wear baggy hoody, baggy pants, and a mask that covers half my face. My hair is to my waist but it will be hidden.

I am 12 years old as is everyone else in this story. My character for male is supposed to be quiet, and I am for some reason (2nd place). I have come back to this village for a certain reason. Well this is so far to me. I will introduce the main characters (besides me) of this story.

Uzumaki Naruto (12): A cheerful, energetic, loud , Who loves ramen and pulling pranks. He is the human form of the 9-tail demon fox. He is in Group 7.

Uchiha Sasuke (12): Labeled "Cool Genius". He has a somewhat cold personality. He is the most popular guy in the village. He has a promise to kill a certain man. Also in Group 7.

Haruno Sakura (12) : She likes Sasuke and hates Naruto. She specializes in Chakra. She has an inner-mind. She is the only girl in Group 7. She tries very hard to get Sasuke's attention.

Hatake Kakashi : His age is unknown. His hobbies and (Dis)Likes are unknown. He is fond of the Make-out Series.  
>He is and Elite Ninja. He has the Sharingan, which only a small number of people in the Uchiha Clan has(d). He is the Sensei of Group 7. He has his lower face covered with a mask. He is also has a habit of being late.<p>

Those are the Main Characters of the story. Now lets see How the story unfolds!


	2. Chapter 1

I am new so sorry if my story sucks (LOL). I am writing from when they are Jr Ninjas (A little from the beginning.) and reviews are appreciated.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. (sniff)

* * *

><p>I walked down the path. I look at the trees as the wind blows slowly. I finally arrive to the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village. I came to look for Uzumaki Naruto. I show my papers. The guards let me pass. I walk down in my usual attire. People stare at me, whispering. I go visit the 3rd Hokage.<p>

"Yumii. You have finally arrived. I assume you are hear to inform Uzumaki." said the 3rd Hokage. I nod.

"Well, you might as well meet your cousin. He also get worried about you. I will tell him to meet you at the third field, along with group seven. You will be with them on every mission, every exercise. Also your relation with him is to be secret. Now go rest, you will meet them 1 hour before noon."

"Of Course. Excuse me, Hokage-Sama." I say.

I walk towards my apartment. I arrive and look around. Small, 1 BED, 1 BATH. I like it. I go rest up for tomorrow.  
>I stare up at my ceiling, and doze off.<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto's POV (A Few Days Before Yumii Arrives)<p>

I feel like something is going to happen. I been having weird dreams. I have been spacing off into space.

"...ruto, Naruto!" "Huh?" Sakura in front of me. "What happened?"

"What's wrong Naruto? you haven't been yourself lately." Sakura said. I just shook my head.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you come talk to me." Kakashi-sensei said. I followed him, away from Sakura and Sasuke.

"Whats wrong?" he asked. "I was thinking about these dreams I been having lately. There's this girl, who's the same age as me, we're about 5 years old. I know her name starts with a 'Y', but I just can't remember." I told him.

"Hmmm, that is weird. Well just see what happens and concentrate for the practice, ok?" I nodded. But I can't get the 5-year-old out of my mind.

* * *

><p>Yummi's POV.<p>

I wake up. 1 hour until I meet Group 7 and my cousin. I go take a shower and get dressed in my usual attire. I eat breakfast slowly. Then I leave my place to the 3rd field. I hid in the trees. At 10:55, group 7 shows up. My cousin comes...an hour late.

"Hi kids! Sorry Im late. I saw a cat in the tree and decided to help it. Then I help an elder with heavy-lifting."

"LIAR!"They yell. I just laughed quietly. My dear cousin, Kakashi. My only family.

"Ok, I have a question. Why are we here?" said a pink-haired girl.

"I was told that someone will be assigned with our group for the time-being, every mission, every exercise." Kakashi said

. "Why isn't that person here yet?"

"He is. Come on out!" Kakashi yells. I swiftly fall out of the trees. The 3 people look surprised. I just stare at them.

"How come he hasn't come earlier and why didnt we notice him?" a black-haired guy asked.

"He masked his presence, and he was waiting for me. Now introduce yourself."

"Call me Mii-kun or -san, doesn't matter. I am also a shinobi. If you want, you can ask me anything."

"Mii-kun, why do you wear a mask?" The pink-haired girl asked.

"I like to."

"What is your shinobi rank?" the black-haired guy asked.  
>"Secret."<p>

"How old are you?"

"12"

"Now I haven't seen you guys introduce yourselves yet. Don't be rude!" Kakashi said.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. 12 years old." The black-haired guy said.

"Haruno Sakura. 12 years old." said the pink-haired girl.

"Uzumaki Naruto. 12." said the blonde boy in a doll voice. I chuckle lightly.

"Nice to meet you. I hope we get along." I smile. Sakura blushes. I start thinking if this will be an ok life for the time-being. Well, I'll just have to wait.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading. Review if possible. Sorry if there is misspelled words<p> 


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

Sorry if I post my stories late but ...  
>I have no excuse<p>

* * *

><p>I stare at them. They stare at me. Then Kakashi breaks the akward silence.<p>

"Now why don't we get started." he said,"Mii-Kun, do you want to join us?" I shake my head.

They start their exercise. I just watch. The reason I chose not to join was because I was the same rank as Kakashi.  
>Kakashi nodded towards a clearing that was covered by trees and was out of earshot. The -We need to talk-. I go over and hear him tell them that he needed to talk to me. He comes over to the place and knowing that they couldn't see us, he hugged me. I hugged him back. We stayed like that for a while.<p>

"You could at least send a letter or some type of contact, I do worry about you." Kakashi said, as he released me.  
>I took off my mask and grinned at him. He was the only person I could take both my mask off. The one that covers my face and the one that covers my emotions. I was so happy to see him.<p>

"Yeah, Yeah. I worry to. It's been a while, hasn't it? Man, this place is still the same."

"Yeah. It's been a while, how have you been?"

"Good. My training and missions are hard but they let me be here for the time-being. They will send a person when something important comes up." I told him, as I slip my mask on. He nods. We walk back. Then Kakashi stopped the practice.

"Ok, that's it for today. I want 1 or all of you to take Mii-san out for ramen. I am busy so I can't take him myself. I will pay for it." He told them. Naruto cried of joy and told him he'll take me, so did Sakura and Sasuke agreed after a minute.

* * *

><p>We walked towards the Ramen stand.<p>

"What would you like, Mii-San?" asked Sakura.

"Umm, anythings fine, you can surprise me." I told her. She blushed. Naruto didn't notice sunce he was so excited to get free ramen. Sasuke looked at me suspiciously. We just sat there and they chatted. Sakura wanted me to talk.

"So Mii-san, where you born here?"

"I was born here, but my father died before I was born and my mother died giving birth to me. My Uncle took me with him to train." I told them. They stayed quiet.

"I'm sorry, Mii-san, but do you miss them?" she asked.

"To tell the truth, no I don't miss them. To me, you cannot miss something you never had, or someone you never met."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"I never really had human contact. My uncle who took me in, never really trained me. He always left me and he always denied me. I never really had someone acknowledge my existence. I was alone."

"So, what did you do when you traveled?"

"I trained. I spent every single day walking to a clearing and train on my strength. I also went to librarys and studied about Chakra and stuff like that."

"Oh, that's nice." Sakura told me. Naruto and Sasuke just stayed and listened to the conversation. I barely touched my ramen but I told them I had to go and if they wanted my ramen, they could eat it. It was dusk as I walked home and turned on the light. I took a bath and got ready for bed. I stepped out and started to put my dirty laundry away. The moonlight was shining and it was dark. Right when I was about to turn around, someone grabbed me, with their hands around my mouth. Locking me so I wouldn't be able to move.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading the new chapter!<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

I dont own Naruto at all (sad)

* * *

><p>I was stuck. I couldn't move. The person had me in a tight lock. With half my strength I hit the person in the stomach. I probably shouldn't have done that. The person was close to being knocked out. Then his partner was in the room.<p>

"Yami! Yushi! What are you doing?" I yelled. The man, boy, on the floor was in my group. Yami, age 15. Yushi, also 15 was standing above him.

"Nice you nearly knocked out Yami, Mii-kun." he said as he laughed. I glared at him. My group contained four 15 year old boys. I was the only girl in the group.

"Whatever, I used half my strength. So, what brings to here cuz im might just put you on your deathbed."

"There's a special mission. It's starts by next week. They chose our group because we can probably do it faster."  
>Yushi said. "All of us."<p>

I nodded and then Yushi left with Yomi in his arms. I was thinking about the upcoming mission.

* * *

><p><em>-NEXT MORNING-<em>

I woke up and went to the training field. Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were already there. They were stretching. Kakashi came late again, while Naruto and Sakura were complaining. I chuckled. I called Kakashi over.

"Next week I got a mission. Don't know how long it will take but i'll try not to get killed and be back soon."

"Just don't get killed." he simply replied. I laughed and nodded. Then I watched as they did there practices. Sakura asked me something. "Mii-San, can you do a technique." I nodded.

I stood up, "Someone get me some water and small rocks." They looked confused, but did what I told them. Kakashi stood there with an amused face. I stood there and had my palm facing up, then I had a ball of fire in my hand.

Then there was visible air going around the fire. With my other had I pulled the rocks up without touching them and made them go around the ball of fire like I did with the air. Same for the water. They stood there looking amazed.I made another one in my other hand and started juggling. Sakura was clapping. I turned around and dropped it. It was dangerous to drop it in front of them because the fire blew out.

"Wow! I want to be able to do that! How did you do it?" Naruto said. I chuckled. He was able to, only me and him where able to, he just didn't know.

"Years and years of training." I told him.

"Well, tomorrow we have to go to the classroom. We need to introduce Mii-San to every other team." Kakashi announced

"Well, I might just take off my mask to make it proper." I said. Sakura's eyes widen and she blushed. Sasuke just glared at me. Naruto, just stared at me.  
>"Haha, wouldn't that be nice." Kakashi said.<p>

"Well, I have to go finish something, bye." I said and walked away.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Was it ok? well i'll try to update ASAP.<br>_Yukina-Chan_


End file.
